Friend, Family Enemy?
by mcbailey
Summary: She was gone for ten years. Jax loved her then but can the Sons trust her now? Jax/OC Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

Friend, Family… Enemy?

Sam smiled as they cut off the anklet that had held her prisoner for the last 7 years. She knew that her first stop was back home. Her heart was breaking for her brother.

"Why are you so anxious to leave. You know the agency wants you stay." Stevens smiled at her.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Stahl, and the Director and Lauren. Go to hell! My sister in law was murdered! My." She paused not knowing what to call Jax. "And Jax's son was kidnapped, and you bastards thought I didn't need to know?"

"All you would have done is gone running back. We had too much invested in you to let you do that." Stevens told her, blocking the doorway.

"I served my time. Get out of my way." Sam tried to move around him but he grabbed her, pushing her against the wall.

"We did you a favor pulling out of prison. I talked them into keeping you here, safe. You were able to have a life."

"Is that what you call it? I couldn't call my family, my friends. I was tracked 24 hours a day. I was never alone. You and Laura were always there, listening. So no I didn't have a life. I served my fucking ten years! I'm done. Get out of my way." Sam pushed her way past him, running down the hall.

Opie and Jax sat outside of the garage talking. "I just wish I knew exactly when she was going to be released."

"When was the last time you were able to talk to her?" Jax asked.

"Seven years ago. Everytime I call or go up there, they tell me she's in solitary, she hasn't answered her mail. I'm worried." Opie responded. "I'm going to get a drink." Jax nodded as his best friend moved away.

A brand new cobalt blue mustang pulled into the parking lot, pulling into a parking space. As Jax watched a slim redhead got out, closing the door. He knew it was her. It had to be.

Jax looked at Sam, he couldn't believe his eyes. He hadn't seen her in almost 10 years. But there was no mistaking the one of a kind tattoo circling her left wrist. Her hair was the same, dark auburn it had been since she started dying it herself, the tight tank top revealing her slim body, her long legs encased in dark wash jeans. Her leather boots gave her a couple extra inches. "Sam?" She turned to smile at him, her short hair ruffling in the wind. She crossed the distance between them, hesitating when she got to him. "Hey."

"When did you get out of Central?" Jax asked he was curious. She didn't look like a woman who had spent the last 9 years in a maximum security prison.

"We need to talk. I'm here to help get Abel back." Sam told him. She looked up hearing a sound behind them. She took off her oversized sunglasses, biting her lip as she looked at her brother. "Opie I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know, they didn't tell me." He nodded, hugging his baby sister, picking her up off the ground in his strong arms.


	2. Chapter 2

AN~

So it's snowing… again. And for this part of the country that's unusual, so I decided to go ahead and write another update.

Oh and I own NOTHING.

Jax watched Sam and Opie cling to each other. He wanted to know why she had refused to see him, why had she not returned his calls or letters.

"We need to talk." Sam pulled back, cupping Opie's face. "I need to tell you why, why I haven't been here." Opie nodded leading her into the clubhouse. She turned looking at Jax. "You should come too." Jax nodded following them inside.

Sam looked around and smiled. Nothing had changed, except, she laughed seeing her mug shot on the wall. Opie walked over, putting his arm around her shoulder. "You want a drink?" She laughed and nodded. They walked over to the bar, sitting on the high stools.

"What happened in Central?" Jax asked standing next to them his arms crossed.

"I had been in about two years. And the warden came to me, told me that ATF wanted to have me released on work probation for them. I politely told them all to go fuck off." Sam chuckled remembering the look on the warden's face.

"That's my girl." Opie smiled, taking a long pull off his beer.

"They put me in solitary for a month after that. Two months Stahl came herself. Asked me the same thing, I told her the same thing. That I wasn't going to work for them. Ever." Sam took a deep breath. "I was put in the hole."

"How long where you in there Sam?" Jax asked her, concerned about the effects it can have.

"Almost 6 weeks." Sam bit her lip looking at Jax. "Stahl herself came to pull me out. She told me that if I didn't want to go back in, that I would take her offer. It took another month. I finally agreed after I told her I wasn't going to give up any information on SAMCRO."

"You worked for the ATF?" Opie questioned. He knew his sister hated the authorities, even Unser made her jumpy.

"Work is a loose interpretation of it. They took me to the ATF field office in New York. When I got there, they put an ankle tracker on, only it wasn't just a monitoring device. There was a microphone; they could hear every word I said." Sam took a breath and looked at Jax. "Got a smoke?" Jax smiled handing her the pack. They watched as she lit the cigarette, blowing a stream of blue smoke to the ceiling.

"I asked after a week if I could call. Let you guys know where I was. Stahl told me that Central was telling my two weekly visitors that I was in solitary, but that I would still get my mail. And if I followed the rules, in couple months they would take me back, expunge my record."

"That lying bitch." Opie muttered.

"My sentiments exactly big brother, after three months, I asked when my duty was going to be done. I wanted to come home." Sam looked at Jax, the hurt evident in her eyes.

"What did they have you doing?" Opie questioned.

"At first? They would raid an MC, and then ask me to sit in on interviews to learn. After I asked to come home, at least for a visit, Stahl sent me to get to know a president. I did, but then I refused to turn on him. Stahl had me locked, in what equates to closet for a couple weeks." Sam put her cigarette out taking a sip of her beer.

"After that, she told me that I would be working at a desk sifting through tips that were called in; that she felt sorry for me, after all my boyfriend had been screwing around on me." Sam's eyes cut to Jax for a split second. "Before I could tell her that I hadn't been dating anyone when I was arrested she handed me photos of Jax and some crow-eater. For the next three years, I sat behind a desk with June Stahl looking over my shoulder. I got bored one day and hacked into her computer, she was getting weekly emails with my visitor log at Central. When she found out, Stevens, one of the agents assigned to stay with me at all times suggested they train me. So they did."

"What does that mean train you?" Jax wondered out loud.

"They treated me like a normal agent, only that I always had a companion, either Stevens or Laura. Laura wasn't bad. Stevens imagined that one day we would be together." She chuckled picking her beer up. "After a couple months I stopped getting my mail. They told me everyone had quit writing. I didn't believe but there was nothing I could do. Every time I tried to pick up the phone, or mail a letter, I would get put in some life threatening situation." Sam looked at Opie and he could see the tears in her eyes. "Laura left me alone a week ago, intentionally. I got into Stahl's laptop again, that's when I found the reports about Donna, you and about Abel. When I told the director that afternoon, he arranged for an early release."

"They never intended on letting you go early." Jax said, his hand resting on her thigh. "No they didn't. As soon as they cut me loose I was on the next plane here."

"So are you still working for the ATF?"

Sam turned looking at Clay, and smiled. "No. Those rat bastards can die for all I care." Clay laughed and walked over to them. "So you think you can help us find Abel?"

"I know I can. I still have access to Stahl's computer. And using that we have all the resources of the ATF, and none of the rules." Sam told them smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

"Does she know?" Stahl asked.

"No she thinks that the anklet was the only device she had. The watch that Laura gave her has a microphone in it. The tracker you implanted is still there." Stevens told her, pulling up the data on the screen. "How did you do that by the way?"

"I pulled her out of the hole, she was disoriented. It was easy actually."Stahl smiled looking at the blinking light. "And she is right where she thought she would be, in Charming."

"I will call you if we get a hit on audio." Stevens disconnected and looked up.

"Why are you doing this? She earned her freedom." Laura told him closing the laptop and picking it up.

"I'm doing my job. Laura, give me back the laptop." Stevens walked around the desk, reaching for the computer.

"No it's not okay! Sam served her time." Laura dropped the laptop, smiling as it broke apart. "Leave her alone, the director would not be okay with this." Stevens picked up the phone watching her leave.

Meanwhile in Charming Sam slipped outside taking a deep breath. Leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes. "Glad to be back?" Opie asked quietly. He followed her outside worried about his little sister.

Sam took a deep breath looking up him. "I don't know. It's a little strange being back." The door opened again and Jax stepped outside.

"Can we talk?" Jax asked and Sam nodded. "Yeah that's probably a good idea." Opie kissed her temple and walked back inside. "Look about what happened."

"Jax you don't owe me any explanations. We broke up before I went to prison." Sam told him, without looking at him. She fought the tears threatening to spill over.

"Sam, I." Jax wanted to tell her that he loved her. "Jax?"

Sam turned to see Tara walking up to them slowly. "Sam? Is that you? When did you get back in town?" Tara smiled at the younger woman.

"I'm going to go get Op, see if he will take me for a ride. Like old times." Sam smiled at Jax, not quite reaching her eyes. "See ya." She opened the door and called for Opie. Tara and Jax watched them walk down the line of bikes climbing on Opie's.

"Well that wasn't very friendly." Tara commented.

"She's been through a lot." Jax said watching as the siblings rode out of the parking lot. "Come on."


	4. Chapter 4

Opie pulled to a stop on the hill overlooking the town. Sam got off, walking a couple feet away, sighing deeply. "Tara?"

"She came back about 6 months ago, right before Abel was born." Opie told her walking up next to his sister.

"So she's not Abel's mother?" Sam asked looking at the twinkling lights below them.

"No, that's Wendy. She and Jax got married a couple years ago, it didn't stick. She was a meth addict, and Abel was real premature. It was real bad when he was born." Opie explained.

"Jesus." Sam pulled out a cigarette, after she lit it; she took a heavy drag looking at Opie. "I don't have the right to be hurt. I broke up with Jax after my trial." She stopped brushing the tears away.

"But you took the fall for Jax, for the club. You do have a right to be hurt." Opie said, wanting to comfort Sam.

"I don't Op, I don't. If Jax hadn't run they would have put him away for twenty years. I couldn't let that happen. That's why I took the gun. I didn't want to wonder who he was with while in was in. I was 18 and I love him. But I loved him enough to let go." Sam bit her lip, fighting the tears.

"Sammie it was a while. Wendy didn't happen until they started turning him away at Central. He wanted to wait for you." Opie told her. He didn't want her to be upset; they had just gotten her back.

"It's okay Op. I need to get back to town, get a hotel room." Sam said taking a deep breath.

"No hotel, you're going to stay with me and the kids." Opie told her, laying his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"Stupid question Sammie, get on the bike." Opie smiled as she got on the bike, holding onto his belt.

"Come on sasquatch." Opie laughed as he started up the bike.

Meanwhile at the club house Jax and Tara stood outside. "So where was Sam? I thought she left."

"She was arrested, spent the past ten years locked up." Jax told her, the last thing he wanted to do was talk about Sam with Tara.

"Wow, ten years what did she do?" Tara wondered.

"It's club business." Jax told her looking out into the parking lot.

"But we don't keep secrets anymore, remember." Tara put her hand on Jax's arm, trying to pull him closer.

"This is different. Sam, I won't talk to you about Sam." Jax crossed his arms frowning at Tara.

"Why, did you sleep with her?" Tara questioned.

"It's in the past Tara." Sam spoke up behind them. Jax turned sighing.

"Sam."

"It's okay Jax, I just came to get my car, and we will talk in the morning okay." Sam walked past them, but Jax reached out grabbing her, pulling her into his arms. She could feel him shaking against her. She closed her eyes, her hand cupping the back of his head. Pulling back she smiled, kissing him on the cheek before cupping his face with her hands. "I'm okay. I promise. Get some sleep; we will talk in the morning." He nodded letting her go. "Tara." Sam nodded at the other woman, before walking to her mustang.

"What the hell was that?" Tara demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jax told her trying to move inside.

"NO! I demand to know what the hell that was Jax. With your mom gone, I'm the new queen of Charming and I want to know. NOW." Tara told him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself doc, Gemma is going to come back, Sam will make sure of it." Clay said from the doorway.

"Jax let's go home and talk about this." Tara motioned towards the parking lot but Jax shook his head.

"I can't go back there. Not without Abel. Feel free, you seem to be so comfortable without him here." Jax walking inside, Clay shut the door shaking his head. Tara stared after them, her mouth handing open.

The next morning Sam laid in the bed, staring at the ceiling. She knew that she would have talk to Jax. She got out of the bed, padding into the kitchen. Opie had come in earlier to say he was taking the kids to school then going to work, that he would see her at the shop later. Not that Sam would have worried about walking in the house with her pajamas on, even though they consisted of a white undershirt, and a pair of boy short panties.

"That is quite a sight to see first thing in the morning."

Sam turned around shocked, but not scared. She would know that voice anywhere. "Jax, don't you know it's not safe to sneak around this early."

"I brought you breakfast." Jax held out a familiar white cup.

"Thanks." Sam looked down smiling. "I'm going to go change."

"Wait." Jax reached out clinging to her again. "I like seeing you like this." Sam laughed and pulled away.

"I'm going to get dressed." She smiled walking about out of the kitchen. Jax chuckled as he watched her walk down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

*Sorry it took me SO LONG to get this done. I got a new job YAY and have been trying to adjust from not working at all to a full time job! Enjoy*

She sighed looking at her reflection, she looked at the personal belongings she brought back from her time with the ATF and groaned. She knew that Stahl was going to have something up her sleeve. Thinking for a moment she grabbed her bag stuffing the few things she had back inside and zipping it closed.

Sam walked out of Opie's guest room she had taken over; she brushed her hands over her hips smoothing the long black tank down. She knew why Jax was there, but the last thing she wanted was to re-talk the past. But she did want to know what the hell had been going on in Charming. When she walked into the den, Jax was sitting on the couch. He looked up eyeing the bag over her shoulder.

"Going somewhere?" Jax didn't want her to go. He slept better last night than he had in ten years.

"Just want to start fresh. So I'm tossing all this and going shopping." Sam told him, putting the bag down.

"Sam, about what happened." Jax started moving towards her.

She held up her hand stopping him. Sam knew she would never keep it together if he touched her. "I don't want to talk about it. But I do want to know what the hell has been going on around here."

"Okay. You want company?" Jax asked her, just wanting to spend time with her.

"You want to go shopping? And apartment hunting?" Sam asked she knew that Jax hated shopping.

"Yeah, come on lets go." Jax laughed at the look on her face. "Can I drive the stang?" Sam laughed handing him the keys. She picked up the bag as they left the house. "So why do you want an apartment?"

"Staying with Op is great. But I can't do it for ever. I need to be on my own." Sam told him closing the trunk. "Come on; shake that ass we have a lot to do." She laughed as Jax sauntered to the driver's door.

"You know you can take my old room at the clubhouse." Jax offered as they drove around town looking at apartments.

"Hmm a room that smells of man, stale beer and pussy. I think I'll pass." Sam grinned pointing out the next building. "I think I like this one."

"You haven't even been inside yet." Jax commented shutting his door.

"This is the apartment I got right before." Sam stopped biting her lip. "Anyway I loved it and its right across the street from the garage. I'm hoping that Clay will let me have my job back in the shop."

"We haven't had a female mechanic since you." Jax stopped for a second looking at her. "Since you left."

"I figured as much. Come on." Sam pulled him inside.

Sam was talking to the landlord when Jax's phone rang. He looked at her and stepped into the bedroom to take the call. She walked in several minutes later, keys in her hand.

"Everything okay?"

"I need to get to church. You going to be okay?" Jax asked closing his phone.

"Yeah, I still need to go shopping but I will be in town so when you are done call me and I will give you a ride back to Op's to get your bike." Sam told him hiding her disappointment.

"Thanks babe." Jax kissed her on the cheek as he left. Sam touched her cheek, rooted in the doorway. After several minutes she shook her head and locked up the apartment.

It was hours later when her phone rang, Sam answered as she watched the delivery men bring in her new furniture. "Hello? Hey, yeah I will be right there." Sam told the guys where to put the rest of the furniture and left them to it. She wasn't worried, everyone knew who she was, and she was right across the street from the shop.

Sam walked into the garage and saw Clay leaning against one of the poles. "Hey boss man."

"Jax said you wanted your job back."

"You know it." Sam looked at him hopefully.

"With Gemma gone we need someone in the office, when all this shit gets straightened out you can come back as a mechanic." Clay told her. Sam smiled nodding.

"Sounds good. And we will get Abel and Gemma back Clay. Count on it." Sam told him closing the distance, wrapping her arms around him.

"I am honey. It's good to have you home." Clay hugged her; she was like a daughter to him.

"Thanks. Jax called, his bike is at my house." Sam pulled back looking around.

"He's in the club house, with Tara." Sam groaned, before heading to the back.

"One other thing honey, get rid of that bitch too." Clay called to her. Sam gave him a grim smile and nodded. Tara Knowles was a thorn in the club's side, she could already see that. Sam opened the door, looking at the guys at the bar.

"Bunch of degenerates." She called to them. Opie walked over hugging her.

"Jax says you want your old apartment back, you know you can stay with me as long as you need."

"I know. But I need to do this and its right across the street. I'll be fine." Sam told him. "What are they arguing about?"

"You."

"Well, I'm here to stay she can get the fuck over it." Sam told him smiling as the guys cheered. Opie smiled handing her a beer.

"Good." Sam took the beer laughing as Juice and Happy started arguing over the computer.

"It's good to be home."


	6. Chapter 6

Sam smiled at Chibs as he set the glass of whiskey on the rock in front of her. "That's a tall glass darlin'. You sure you can handle it?"

"I'll be fine Chibs." Sam winked picking up the glass looking around the room. Jax stood in the corner still arguing with Tara. She rolled her eyes taking a sip of her drink. "Does that shit ever stop?"

"Not lately. It started after Abel was taken, but it has been nonstop since last night." Opie spoke up behind her. Sam nodded taking another sip.

Sam woke up, rubbing her eyes, opening she saw the white of the ceiling through hazy eyes. Stretching she felt a body next to hers; looking cautiously to the side she saw the familiar blonde hair. "Shit." She slid from the bed, her eyes searching for her clothes.

They were in her apartment, but she had no memory of what happened last night. Sam closed the bathroom door, turning on the shower. Looking at her reflection she chuckled, she and Jax had not been gentle it appeared. Sam stepped into the shower, letting the hot water work out the kinks in her muscles, kinks only a night of wild fucking would have created.

_Sam walked out of the door, the cigarette already halfway to her lips when Jax walked out behind her. His hand pulled her close to him; he lowered his head, his lips crashing over hers. They ignited like a match to dry tinder. Sam clung to him, her mouth hungry under his. She could feel his erection already staining against his jeans._

_Jax picked Sam up, walking them into the shadows beside the building. There had been too much time, too many long lonely nights for foreplay. Jax lowered his jeans with urgency as Sam tugged hers over her hips. Jax picked up her, her legs wrapping around his waist. He sank into her pussy, filling her completely. They kissed to keep their moans silent as they moved together, her back pressed against the building. The building his very angry girlfriend was in._

_They heard the door open, but their movements didn't slow down. "Jax?" Tara called looking into the darkness. "Jax? Sam?" Sam bit her lip to keep from laughing as Tara called out for them as they continued their fucking not 10 feet from her. Tara walked back inside, and Jax growled, his seed spilling into Sam. Sam kissed him as he put her down. They pulled up their jeans, and Sam started to walk back inside when Jax grabbed her arm, heading instead across the parking lot towards her apartment._

Sam blinking chuckling at the memory from last night, she stepped out of the shower, toweling off and grabbing her robe. She quietly made coffee and poured two cups. She walked back into the bedroom, setting them down on the table. Leaning over Jax she gently rocked his shoulder.

"Morning Sammie."

"Good memory." Sam commented watching as he sat up.

"Please like last night would ever have happened with anyone but you."

Sam smiled, loving the fact that Jax was still naked in her bed. It might just turn out to be a good day.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam straddled Jax in the bed, listening to him tell her what had been going on in Charming since she left, she rocked back on her heels shaking her head. "Jesus Christ Jax." She started to get up when he grabbed her waist pulling her down onto the bed.

"Where do you think you are going?" Jax growled rolling Sam beneath him. She chuckled, working the covers off Jax. He sank her into her, moving achingly slow, she dug her nails into his back as he pulled out, pushing back in. The rhythm was driving her to insanity. His phone rang and without thinking Jax reached over answering it.

"What, hey. Yeah, okay I'll be there in a bit." Jax snapped the phone shut, increasing his pace.

"Who was that?" Sam asked, her breathing ragged.

"Tara." Sam looked up at him, rolling her eyes. Jax laughed, grunting as Sam moved with him.

Tara stood in the garage waiting for Jax. She saw him cross the street with Sam. Jax was wearing the same clothes he was last night, but Sam looked fresh, her bright blue tank standing out against her dark wash jeans and black boots. When they get to the garage Sam headed into the back. Jax stopped next to Tara, kissing her cheek. "Hey."

"Where were you last night?" Tara questioned.

"I crashed at Sam's last night."

"You could have called." Tara told him, not knowing what was going on.

"I'm sure Hale would have been there if you had called him." Jax told her moving towards the back.

"Jax! Jax!" Tara looked shocked as he walked the back following Sam.


	8. Chapter 8

Jax walked in the back and saw Sam pushing Juice away from the computer. "Cause you ass, you smell like pussy. Go shower I will be working." Sam winked as Juice walked back to his room.

"What's going on?" Clay asked following Jax inside.

"I'm going to look and see what I can find out that the ATF knows but isn't sharing." Sam told them without looking up, her fingers moving rapidly against the keys. Jax stood behind her watching the screens flash by, as Sam moved through all the security.

"Sammie do you think she would withhold information about Abel?" Clay asked her.

"I know she would, there is no way in hell she doesn't know where Cameron is." Sam told him, shaking her head. "She didn't tell me anything that was happening here. But she is dumb enough to leave a trail."

Sam worked away, sifting through Stahl's files for hours. She hit pay dirt looking up realizing that most of the club stood behind her watching her work. "Okay, she has been contacted by the FBI; Cameron was spotted in San Francisco at the docks."

"Then let's fucking go get him!" Juice yelled.

"Hang on hot shot. He's probably not still there. I have a contact I made, while I was there. Let me call him." Sam didn't look at Jax, but Clay nodded. Sam stood up walking outside. Sighing she dialed the number hoping he would pick up.

"Peters."

"Hey it's Sam." She waited to see if he was going to hang up.

"I thought you wanted us all to go fuck ourselves." Ryan heard her chuckle. "I really didn't expect to ever hear from you again."

"I know. Look I need some help."

"Damnit Samantha! You have been free less than 48 hours and already you are in trouble. What did you do?"

"Fuck you Ryan! I didn't do dick, asshole! A friend's son was kidnapped, and I found out the guy that took him was in San Fran. I was hoping you could tell me where he might go from there."

"Tell me you are not back in Charming."

"I can't do that." Sam looked up as Jax walked out, followed by Tara.

"Let me check around I will get back to you." Ryan sighed as he hung up. Sam closed her phone looking smug.

"He will get back to me." Sam looked at Tara, lighting her cigarette. "So you let Cameron just walk out with Abel. Remember anything else?"

"I didn't just let him walk out with Abel. He tied me up, he stabbed Kip. I." Tara stopped her voice cracking as she started to cry.

"Look princess, your crocodile tears may work on Jax and the other guys, but not me. And I'm not scared of you. You let Cameron walk out with Jax's son. Did he say anything? Anything that might be useful?"

"He said that Gemma had killed Edmund. A son for a son." Tara told her, the tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Yeah I already knew that part. Stop sniveling." Sam rolled her eyes.

"I have a heart, I love Abel." Tara turned clinging to Jax. "I deserve respect; I'm Jax's Old Lady."

Sam laughed flicking her smoldering cigarette butt away. "Honey if you have to constantly say it, then it's not true."

"I am! Jax tell her." Tara looked up at Jax and he sighed.

"Sam."

"This should be good." Opie walked outside, knowing his sister and his best friend.

"Sammie I need to go check on something, come with me." Opie stepped before Sam got really mad. She nodded walking off with Opie.

"So where are we going?"

"The Mayans stole guns from us; we need them back if we are going to get Abel back." Sam nodded stopping next to Opies bike.

"They will know this, be expecting it. That and the truck and the van. Come on." Sam pulled him out of the parking lot, crossing the street. Hale was standing on the sidewalk watching them.

"Samantha Winston?"

"David you have known me all my life. What do you want?"

"I'm here officially Sam; I know you are fresh out of lock up. Just wanted you to let you know that you need to stay out of trouble. I could lock you up." He stopped as Sam started laughing. "I'm being serious."

"Oh David, you are so out of the loop it's not even funny. Stick to writing tickets." Sam winked unlocking her mustang. Opie chuckled getting in.

"Do you just like pissing people off?"

"Gives me something to do. Hey it's a good day, I got laid AND I made Tara cry." Sam laughed as Opie started laughing. "Let's go hunt us some guns."

When they walked back into the club house they were carrying several duffle bags. Opie nodded heading into the back, Sam following him. Clay opened the bags looking inside. "How did you get these back?"

"It was all Sam. We just went to scope them out, but she got them back." Opie told him, turning to walk back out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get the rest." Clay's mouth dropped open as Opie walked back out.

"Okay tell me how you did it." Sam laughed pulling out a wad of cash from her back pocket handing it to Clay.

"Well we got there and Opie walked around back. I recognized one of the guys, so I went in the bar, and challenged him to pool."

"And he lost."

"Of course, hence the cash. But they were all distracted, and Opie just lifted the guns from the van. Easy as pie." Sam smiled as Clay counted the cash.

"It is good to have you have home baby girl." Clay hugged Sam.

"Thanks it's good to be home." Sam's phone starting ringing and she held up her hand. Clay closed the door as Sam answered. "Hello?"

"Hey it's me." Ryan looked around closing his office door. Sam motioned for Clay to not say anything, but to move closer.

"Yeah I'm here, did you find anything out?"

"Promise me something."

"I can't do that Ryan. What did you find out?"

"Cameron has hooked up with the Lin Triad." Clay clenched his jaw, SAMCRO was cool with Lin Triad, or so they thought.

"Okay, where?" Sam laid her hand on Clay's arm, knowing he was upset.

"I don't know. I will keep asking around. Sam just be safe."

"Always am." Sam hung up and looked at Clay. "What do you want to do?"

"Kill them all." Clay muttered. Sam nodded opening the door.

"Go, call a meeting. I'm going to go fuck with Stahl." Sam smiled when Clay chuckled.

"Any reason?'

"It's fun. And she deserves it." Sam walked out sitting down at the bar, pulling the laptop from Happy and Juice.

"We are working." Juice protested.

"No you have meeting stud." Sam winked at Juice. He laughed kissing her cheek.

"Have I mentioned I love having you back?" Sam nodded watching the guys file into the chapel.

Tara watched her from across the room, pissed that the guys all welcomed her; they didn't hide anything from her. Not the way they did from her. When the door closed behind Jax, Tara stood up walking over to Sam.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. What's up?" Sam asked focused on the computer screen.

"Did you and Jax sleep together? After I left I mean?" Tara just knew that Jax wouldn't cheat on her.

"Why do you care?" Sam smiled, reading a progress report on SAMCRO.

"Can you just drop the bitch act for minute and actually talk to me?" Tara grabbed her arm. Sam twisted Tara's arm behind her, slamming the other woman into the bar.

"First never fucking touch me again. Second, you left. And Jax and I were serious." Sam let go of her, walking around the bar.

"You were 16 when I left." Tara pointed out.

"I know. We dated for two years." Sam told her picking up the shot glass.

"Why did you break up?" Tara's eyes were locked on her tattoo.

Sam shrugged downing the liquor. She knew what Tara was looking at. "My father was a co-founder. My brother patched in as soon as he could. My first love was patched in. The two women who really stuck were me and Gemma. Deal with it."

"Gemma's not here and you were gone." Tara pointed out.

"Observant. Look Tara. I'm not going anywhere. My leaving wasn't a choice. And I would do it again."

"David said you were in prison for murder." Tara told her.

Sam bit her lip looking down at the bar. She looked up as the door opened. "Hale has a big fucking mouth."

"Sam let's go!" Jax called, holding the door open. She knew what was behind that door. They were going after the Lin Triad.

"Jax! Why can't I come?" Tara was mad that Sam could go but she couldn't.

"She won't get us killed." Jax said closing the door behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam walked into the room, looking at every face. They were all set in grim determination. Jax pointed out the one still hanging Kevlar vest. Sam looked down at her blue tank top, biting her lip. "I need to change."

"I will go with you." Kozik spoke up. Jax shook his head, taking Sam's hand. He pulled her out of the room. They walked silently to her apartment, Jax followed her into the bed room, his eyes watching, as she stripped down, pulling on a skin tight black camisole, black cargo pants, and combat boots. She walked into the closet, emerging with a black baseball hat and a large black sweatshirt.

"Is that mine?" Jax asked. Sam laughed folding it over her arm.

"Yes and you aren't getting it back." Sam smiled then took a deep breath. She motioned for Jax to move. She reached under the bed, pulling out box, inside two nine millimeters. She handed one to him. "This you can have back."

"Where did you hide it? How?" Jax was silenced when Sam kissed him softly.

"No questions remember. It doesn't matter now. Come on lets go get your son back." Jax nodded following her out of the apartment. They walked back into the club house. Tara stood at the bar watching them a frown on her face. Sam closed the door, putting down the sweatshirt. She strapped on the vest, taking the clips from Opie. She looked up at him, putting her face on his cheek. "It's going to be okay big brother."

"I know. Love you sis."

"I love you too Op." Sam smiled, chuckling as Jax came over checking her vest, handing her the sweatshirt.

"You ready?"

"Almost." Sam looked around and spotting the knife she walked over, clipping it to the waist band of her pants. "Let's go." Clay nodded. Sam was in the middle of the group as they walked to the van. Jax got behind the wheel of the truck. Opie, Chibs and Sam got in with him. The ride was silent as they drove to San Frisco. Sam told Jax where to go, they pulled to a stop a block away.

(_AN while I wrote this part I was thinking to the tune of Solar Midnite by Lupe Fiasco_)

Silently they split into groups, surrounding the building. Jax nodded, Sam went first entering the building her gun drawn, and the guys followed her. Sam tucked her gun in her waist band, pulling the knife walking up behind the first guard they came to. She jumped on his back, the knife to his throat. Jax took his gun, Sam leapt off of him, and Chibs took the man as they moved on. They had never moved as silently as they were tonight. Abel's life depended on it.

Sam checked one of the rooms, not seeing the men inside. When he grabbed her Sam reacted on instinct, defending herself. When she stood up, her knife was bloody and he was on the ground. She looked around wildly, knowing they had been sold out. They had to find Abel and get out. Another man advanced towards Sam, stopping him when she leveled her gun at him. Jax and Opie were keeping more men from helping their fallen cohort.

"Enough."

The lights turned on. Sam and Opie held Jax back when they saw Cameron holding Abel. Abel seeing his father held his arms out, screaming.

_AN~ I am going out of town for the weekend, but I should have more posted early next week. Thanks for all the reviews! _


	10. Chapter 10

Sam stepped between Jax and Cameron. "Take a breath." She nodded and Opie and Clay, who stood beside Jax.

"Lin, what the fuck is going on?" Clay asked, while still holding Jax back.

"Shut the kid up." Henry told Cameron. Cameron looked at Jax, holding Abel tighter.

"Give me my son asshole."

"Your ma killed my kid." Cameron told him, making no attempt to move.

"That's bullshit Cameron." Sam told him.

"We are just giving him protection Clay." Henry Lin turned to Clay, his hands outstretched.

"Hand over the baby, or we will no longer be okay." Clay told him, he could feel Jax's struggling against his hold.

Henry stepped between Sam and Cameron, reaching towards her. "I will give you the kid, if you give me your whore." Sam cocked her head to the side frowning. Clay didn't have a chance to say anything before she shot Lin in his knee.

"Think again asshole. Give me the fucking kid or the next time I shoot you it will match this." Sam drew her second gun, shooting the man standing next to Cameron. He fell to his knees, blood pouring from his groin.

"Nice shot Winston." Sam didn't look, but she knew the voice.

"What the fuck are you doing here Stevens?"

"You know June, she is so busy, and someone has to do the dirty work for her."

Sam grimaced, wondering what in the hell else was going to be up her sleeve. "I swear to GOD, if you don't give us the baby, I will fucking kill you."

"Give her the baby." Lin told Cameron. Sam stepped forward her gun still trained on Cameron, when she reached his side, she tucked the gun in her waist band. She smiled at Abel, he quieted as soon as she hand him safely in her arms.

"Hey there little man. I got you now. You are okay." Sam backed up, moving behind the group. Jax fell to the back with Sam. She handed him the baby taking her gun back out. "Clay lets go."

"We need to talk about your choice of friends Lin." Clay said as they backed out of the room. Sam led them back outside. Sam opened the back door of the truck, climbing in. She smiled at Abel, helping Jax buckle him in.

"Call Tara."

"This can't be good." Opie muttered as he pulled away, he looked in the rearview mirror wondering what his sister was up to.

"No it okay Op, she can check out Abel. Then they can have a happy family reunion." Sam smiled briefly turning to look out the window.

"Thank you." Sam nodded, not looking at Jax.

Sam was silent the rest of the ride. When Opie parked the truck Sam got out looking back at Jax. She smiled walking around the truck. "I need to go take care of something." Opie nodded watching her walk to her car. The guys stood watching as she pulled out.

"Where is she going?" Tara asked having heard the noise.

"To take care of something." Jax said getting out of the truck with Abel.

"Hey buddy!" Tara held out her arms for Abel, but Jax walked by her and into the club house.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam walked into the police station, her eyes searching. With a grim determination she walked into Hale's office slamming the door. She pulled her gun leveling it at him. "Where is she?"

"Sam, calm down."

"Don't fuck with me David. Where is Stahl?" Sam yelled her patience stretched to the brink.

"She's at the motel, room 208." David told her, his hands in the air. "Put the gun down and talk to me."

"Why, so you can arrest me? Forget it David." Sam tucked the gun in her jeans, opening the office door.

"I should arrest you; you did draw your weapon on a police officer." David pointed out following her to the lobby.

"You could, but you won't." Sam told him opening the front door.

"And why is that?"

"Otherwise I will tell the club you are still helping Stahl." Sam told him smiling.

"I'm not." David protested. Sam looked at him rolling her eyes. "We talked yesterday; she told me you were back."

"Stop talking now. I'm really fucking pissed, and you don't want to get on my bad side."

"I'm on your good side? What would you have done if I wasn't?"

"Do you really want to know?" Sam asked taking a deep breath.

"No I guess I don't." David answered turning to walk back inside.

"Smart man."

Sam pulled up to the motel, her face enraged. She knocked on the door, her gun already out. When Stahl opened the door, Sam wasted no time back handing her. The older woman hit the floor, looking up at Sam surprised.

"What the hell Winston?" June asked slowly standing up.

"You knew where Abel was." Sam told her kicking the door closed. She tossed her gun on the bed, her fist raised. "Come on; fight someone who is expecting it." June punched lamely, Sam moved to the side, her fist connecting with June's kidney, she doubled over, Sam's knee connected with her nose. "What really happened with Gemma?" She grabbed Stahl by the hair, yanking her up. "Tell me."

"You are going back in the hole." Stahl told her, blood dripping down her face.

"Don't count on it. Tell me what happened. Or do you want the director to know that you and Stevens knew where Abel Teller was and withheld the information?"

"He won't believe you." Stahl tried to get away but Sam shook her violently.

"Really?" Sam questioned.

"Fine, I shot Edmund. Gemma came in after Polly, and shot her. I tricked Gemma into incriminating herself." June told her. Sam let go, glaring at the older woman.

"You are mistaken. Edmund shot Polly Zobel, and then you shot Edmund." Sam leaned down, forcing Stahl to look at her. "And I never hear from you again." Sam stood up looking down. "Do we understand each other?"

Stahl nodded before Sam walked out of the room. She closed the door taking a deep breath. Pulling out her phone she dialed a number she hadn't in ten years.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam bit her lip waiting on her old friend to answer the phone. Sighing when she got voicemail she pulled into the gas station, pulling up to the pump. "Hey it's Sam. I have news, you need to call me." Sam got out of the car; she stretched, wincing as she lifted her arms. She walked into the store, heading to the bathroom. Closing the door and locking it she stripped the sweatshirt, lifting her black tank.

"Damnit!" Sam stripped off the tank; there was a bleeding gash on her side. Sam opened the door looking around, grabbing the first aid supplies she could. Closing the bathroom door she patched herself up. As she was walking back to the car, her phone rang. Looking down at the caller ID she flipped open the phone as she opened her door. "Hey."

"Hey baby girl. I can't really talk." Gemma told her looking over at Unser.

"I know. I will explain everything, but where are you."

"I can't tell you that."

"Mama Gem, I took care of Stahl. You are clear, or you will be within the hour. Where are you?"

"Cabin north of Oakland." Gemma told her.

"I know where that is. I'll be there soon. Can I talk to Unser?"

"You want to talk to Unser? That's a first." Gemma chuckled.

"I know."

"Sam?" Unser took the phone frowning. He knew that she didn't trust anybody with a badge.

"Hey, you are going to want to head down now." Sam explained what happened with Stahl. "I don't think David is equipped to handle the bitch." As she drove out of town she noticed a motorcycle behind her. Angry she pulled off, getting out of the car, her gun drawn.

"It's just me." Opie held up his hands in defense.

"What are you doing Op?" Sam lowered the gun, her side burning.

"I didn't want you going alone sis."

"Okay. Come on." Sam got back in the car, trying not to favor her side. When they got to the cabin Sam walked up to the door, knocking lightly. Gemma pulled open the door, smiling at Sam.

"Damn baby where you been."

"Had to keep slow poke there with me." Sam nodded at Opie. Gemma smiled moving out of the doorway to let Sam in. "Come on; let me take a look at that side."

"How did you?"

"Baby girl I have known you since you were a baby, you could never hide shit from me. Come on." Gemma led her to the bathroom pulling out the first aid kit. "You know the doc could have patched you up."

Sam snorted peeling off her shirts. "I don't want that bitch touching me."

"How long you been sleeping with Jax?"

"Just a couple times. But now that Abel is back, I'm sure that's over."

"What do you mean now that Abel is back?" Gemma asked.

"You patch I'll talk." Sam told her sitting on the counter. Sam told her what had happened since she ran. "And now I'm here to get you."

"Well you got me. Come on, that's the best I can do here." Gemma helped Sam put back on the sweatshirt. "This is trash now." Sam nodded, watching her ball the shirt with the bloody bandages.

It was close to dawn when they pulled back into the clubhouse. Sam parked the car, getting out gingerly her side was burning. Opie and Sam flanked Gemma as they neared the door. Sam opened it, looking around she saw Jax pacing with Abel. Tara was sleeping on the couch; Clay leaned against the wall watching Jax.

"You keep pacing you will wear a hole in that floor baby." Gemma walked to Clay first hugging him tightly. Sam smiled taking Abel, Jax hugged Gemma and Clay, tears in his eyes. When he pulled back he grinned at Sam.

"You did this." It wasn't a question but Sam nodded. "Thank you." Sam smiled, looking down at Abel.

"Hey little man, I'm sure your grandma wants to hold you."Sam passed her the baby, moving quickly towards the back. She could feel the blackness creeping up; she hadn't made it to a room when she hit the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

Opie heard a thump in the hallway and walked down to check on Sam. He found her lying on the ground, blood seeping from her side. "Tara!!" Gemma, Jax and Clay followed her into the hallway. Tara kneeled down next to Sam, lifting the sweatshirt.

"Call 911, she needs to go to the hospital."

Sam could hear a steady beeping, but her eyes were so heavy she couldn't open them. She could fee someone holding her hand, they were talking, and if she strained she could faintly hear the words. "Sam please wake up. I need to tell you that I loved you, I could love you now. But you have to wake up." Sam slipped back into the darkness, the pleas of Jax echoing in her head.

"Sammie come on. You need to wake up." Sam heard her brother, the pleading in his voice. Sam blinked, her eyes automatically closing again.

"Jesus that light is bright." Her voice was raspy to her own ears.

"Sam?" Opie could hear the tears in her brother's voice.

"What happened?" Sam remembered walking in with Gemma, trying to get down the hall to one of the rooms.

"You passed out; you lost a lot of blood. Why didn't you tell us you had been shot?" Opie asked after pressing the call button for the nurse.

"It was Stahl. I guess the adrenaline was so high I didn't feel it." Sam looked away trying to reach for the water pitcher. Opie beat her to it, holding the cup for her.

"You lost a lot of blood. Tara had to take out your spleen. You got real lucky." Opie told her standing up as the doctors and nurses came in. "I'll call the club house, let everyone know." He slipped out of the room, flipping open his cell phone.

"How long was I out?" Sam asked the team that was standing beside her bed.

"Two weeks." Tara said moving to the front, holding the chart. "We had to remove your spleen. You lost a lot of blood and had several blood transfusions." The door opened and Jax walked in. "It was touch and go for a few days, but you are stable and in good condition now. You should be able to go home in a couple days."

Sam nodded, looking at Jax. At the way that Tara was watching Jax. The doctors left quietly leaving them to talk.

"Hey." Sam smiled at Jax knowing what she had to do.

"Hey I'm glad you are awake, it was hell seeing you in that bed." Jax smiled pulling up the stool.

"Yeah. Look Jax, I don't want to mess up what you have here."

"What are you talking about?" Jax didn't want the next words to come.

"What you have with Tara. You, Tara and Abel, you're a family. I won't come in the way of that Jax." Sam told him reaching for his hand.

"This is bullshit, you hate Tara."

"I know I hate her because she broke your heart, because she let Cameron walk out that door with Abel. I hate her because you love her. But I love you enough to let you go. Jax I want to be your friend."

"I can't just be your friend Sam. You know that." Jax stood up, pacing around the room.

"Please understand Jax." Sam closed her eyes as Jax punched the wall.

"I don't understand. I can break up with Tara."

"No. If you wanted to break up with her, then you would have already."

"I can't do this." Jax ripped open the door, leaving Sam calling after him. The tears were rolling down her face when Gemma came in with Opie.

"What did my son do?"

"It wasn't him, I upset him. It will be okay." Sam angrily wiped away the tears.

"Uh huh." Gemma smiled sitting down in the chair. She took Sam's hand, Opie stood at the door. He wanted to protect Sam, but this was something that she would have to work out with Jax.

When Sam was released Gemma was waiting with her car. "Come on baby, I'll drive you home." Sam smiled, climbing into the passenger seat.

"How's Jax?"

"Pissed off, won't talk to anyone." Sam frowned watching the town go by in a blur. When they pulled up to her apartment building she climbed out, walking inside with Gemma. Unlocking the door she heard whispers. Shoving open the door, expecting the worst, she was greeted by the sight of the club members sitting in her living room.

"Welcome home Sam!" Sam laughed hugging the guys, not caring that they hugged her a little too tightly. She saw Jax and Tara sitting on the couch, with Abel. She walked over nodding at both of them. Abel held out his arms and Sam picked him up.

"Hey little man." Sam smiled laughing with the baby. Jax watched her, and Tara watched him. Soon Abel fell asleep and she took him into her room to lay him down. Sam stood watching Abel sleep when she heard the door open behind her. Jax walked in and leaned against the dresser.

"I don't want to do this."

"I don't either Jax. But I don't want to ruin what you have."

"I wouldn't have anything if it wasn't for you." Jax moved across the room, cupping her face. His lips met hers, kissing her deeply.

"I don't want to be with you if you feel obligated to me." Sam pushed him away walking back into the living room.


	14. Chapter 14

For Sam and Jax the weeks passed slowly. Every time that Jax would try to talk to Sam she would push him away. He wanted to be with her, and he had tried to break up with Tara. But she had seemed so heartbroken he couldn't make it stick. He was out with Opie at the bar when Sam walked in.

She was dressed in tight black leather pants, her cream halter top standing out against her tan skin. Jax smiled as she walked in, but it soon turned to a frown as a man followed her inside. Kozik was with her and they made their way to the bar, his hand resting on the small of her back. Jax retreated to the back, watching them interact all night. When they left he walked behind them following them to her apartment. When the light flickered on in her bedroom Jax saw red.

"Jax." Opie called to him a few feet back. "You had your chance man. You are still with Tara."

"I know I fucked up okay." Jax told him pulling out his phone. "Come on Sam, pick up." But she didn't pick up. Jax and Opie left when the light turned off.

Inside the apartment Sam laid next to Kozik, wishing it was Jax. The next morning she made him coffee, quickly getting him to leave. She dressed walking to work at the garage. She opened the office door, smiling at Gemma. "Morning, what do we have this morning?"

"A shit load of repos to process. Seems like no one was running this joint while I was gone." Gemma smiled and Sam laughed holding out her hand.

"Who do you want me to take with me?" Sam tried to keep her brave face on. Gemma eyed her for a minute; Tara had already called crying this morning. She knew that Jax wouldn't be able to keep his hands off Sam in her short skirt and tank top.

"Take Jax, the rest of the guys are involved in rebuilds." Gemma watched as Sam bobbed her head walking back out the door.

"Teller you are with me on repos." Sam called getting into the passenger seat of the tow truck.

"Hey Sam. What did you do last night?" Jax asked his angry barely concealed.

"I think you know, so why don't we cut the shit."

"He's a brother, how could you do that to me."

"Talk about cutting the shit Jax! You are still fucking with Tara. I don't want to hear it. Yes I screwed him, get over it."

"What if I don't want to? What if I told you I broke up with Tara last night? That she is moving out of my house right now?" Jax pulled into an alley turning to look at her.

"Don't fuck with me Jax. My nerves can't handle it. We have a job to do." Sam refused to look at him.

"Hey, how's Abel?" Sam's head turned when she heard Lyla's voice.

"He's good. She's almost done by the way. What happened anyway? All she would say is that you broke up with her and kicked her out."

"Yeah I did. Thanks for watching the kid Lyla."

"No problem."

"You broke up with Tara?"

"I did see you last night, with Kozik and it killed me. Seeing you with another man. To know he was touching you." Sam just watched him, not knowing what to say. "When I finally got home, there was Tara, and I told her that it wasn't going to work and that she needed to move out."

"Okay." Sam took a deep breath, she wanted to jump him right there.

Her thought process was cut off by Jax pulling her to him. Sam straddled him, the steering wheel pressing against her back. His lips seared over her face, his hands were insistent as they caressed her breasts through her shirt. Sam arched her back as he tweaked her nipples with rough fingers. Sam reached for his belt buckle, unzipping his pants, freeing him from his jeans. Jax moved her flimsy thong to the side, his fingers finding her wet and hot. Sam moved up, her pussy sliding down over his dick. Their mouths fused together as Sam moved up and down on top of Jax. His hands were under her ass as they rutted in the front seat of the tow truck.

When Hale knocked at the window they were shocked. Sam leaned back; her skirt was covering their joining. Jax rolled down the window looking at the deputy. "What the hell are you two doing? I had to come check out a report of a car alarm, the horn was beeping."

Sam laughed as Jax got Hale to leave. She climbed off of Jax moving back into the passenger seat, they straitening their clothes, both frustrated. "To be continued stud." They worked as a team, when they arrived back with the 5th car; no one was in the shop.

"Must be lunch time." Jax remarked looking around.

"Yeah." Sam replied sitting on the edge of the table in the garage. Jax walked over, sitting in the chair between her legs, his hands on her knees. "What if someone walks in?"

"You aren't facing the front, and my face will hide your pussy. Come on, let me eat lunch." Sam laughed her hands tangling in Jax's hair as he spread her knees, his lips and tongue finding her pussy. Sam felt her body shaking in pleasure as Jax pulled back. He took her hand leading her into the office. Sam locked the door as Jax pulled is dick out turning her around, bending over the desk.

When Gemma tried to go into the office she heard a shuffle of papers, and the door was pulled open. Jax led Sam back to the tow truck. "Got that car ma, going to get the next one." Gemma stepped into the office looking around taking a deep breath.

"Damnit Jax!" Gemma walked out of the office as they were getting in the truck. "My fucking office smells like pussy now." They guys started laughing as Jax just grinned backing up. Gemma shook her head winking at Sam.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam had on her coveralls, standing on Jax's bike as he watched. "I cannot believe you can't fix it baby." Jax made a face as Sam picked up the wrench starting to check his bike.

"Yeah me either." Jax lit a cigarette as he watched her work, hearing someone walk in he turned standing up. "Tara."

"Jax we need to talk." Tara wouldn't look at Sam, her eyes focused on Jax.

"About what Tara? It's been three months." Jax grimaced not wanting to talk to her again about the breakup.

"We should talk in private." Tara smiled but when Jax made no move she sighed. "Fine we can just step outside."

Sam narrowed her eyes, cocking her head to the side wondering what in the hell Tara was up to. Jax crossed his arms a frown on this face. "Just go ahead and say it Tara. I'll just tell Sam anyway."

"I'll come back, this isn't the right time." Tara turned leaving the garage quickly.

"What did she want?" Gemma called walking out of the office.

"Wouldn't say." Jax said sitting on the chair watching Sam work.

"Hmm. Clay just called, said your cell was going to voicemail." Jax pulled out his phone cursing silently.

"Thanks Ma. I gotta run baby." Jax kissed Gemma's cheek before walking over to Sam. His lips brushed hers. "I need your keys." Sam nodded to the office.

Sam and Gemma watched him leave silently. "I wonder what Tara is up to." Sam mused aloud, her eyes focused on the bike.

"I don't know, but it can't be good. She wants my son back."

"No shit." Sam rolled her eyes turning to face Gemma. "I don't trust her."

"Good, you shouldn't. We are doing a family dinner Friday." Sam nodded as Gemma walked back to the office. Sam shook her head, turning her attention back to the bike.

Tara sat in her living room, stewing. She gasped as she heard another voice. "Well did you talk to Jax?" Tara turned to look at June Stahl.

"No, he wouldn't talk to me privately."

"Then you just need to keep trying." Stahl told her, pulling a stack of pictures out. "Because we wouldn't want Jax to see these would we." Tara refused to look down, she knew what they were.

"I'll do it okay. And when I do you get rid of those damn things. The club would kill me if they knew." Tara walked to the door opening it.

"You made a deal with the devil darling, now it's time to pay up." Stahl left quickly leaving the pictures. Tara closed and locked the door. She picked up the pictures flipping through them before dumping them in the trash. She picked up her bag and left quickly.

Sam was rolling the bike off the rack when she heard the guys pull back up, she expected Jax to come in. When he didn't she walked outside unzipping her coverall's tying the arms around her waist. She saw him arguing with Tara next to her mustang. She frowned jogging over to them.

"What's going on?"

"This is desperate, even for you Tara." Jax told her taking Sam hand pulling her away.

"What did she say?" Sam asked him, looking back at Tara who was talking on her phone, gesturing wildly.

"Nothing baby, it's not worth repeating." Jax told her pulling her back inside the garage.

_****Hmm any clue what's going on? Any theory's brewing? Let me know ****_


	16. Chapter 16

Jax was looking over his bike when Sam walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist. "Just tell me what she said."

He sighed, turning in her embrace. "She said that you were working for the ATF, that Stahl had come to her to warn her." Sam dropped her arms, turning to walk back outside when Jax grabbed her stopping her from walking out. "Calm down baby, I know it's not true."

"I know Jax. It doesn't stop the fact that one Stahl is back in town, and two that Tara will do anything to get you back." Sam's jaw clenched when Tara walked into the garage.

"I'll get you proof Jax. Except I'll take it to Clay, we know what he does to rats." Tara turned not waiting for a response.

"Tara!" Sam ran after the older woman stopping her from leaving. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Stopping Jax from getting hurt."

"You are unbelievable you know that. I'm not working with, or for the ATF. I hate cops. All cops. You are a desperate, pathetic woman." Sam turned leaving her standing in the parking lot. When she got back inside the guys were gone. Sam sighed rolling Jax's bike over to the line with the rest.

"He didn't believe me." Tara told Stahl pacing around her living room.

"Maybe he will believe these." Stahl handed her an envelope. Tara poured out the pictures showing Sam with several different ATF agents.

"Where did you get these?"

"Don't worry about that. You know the deal, get back in with the club, feed me information to bring them down, or I will give Clay and Jax all the information they would need to know about what you did."

"You can't do that! They will kill me."

"Just do it."

The next morning Sam was locking her apartment door when she heard someone walk up behind her. "Laura, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Sam nodded unlocking the door, following her inside.

"What's up?"

"June has Tara painting you as a rat."

"What? Why?"

"She's pissed that she almost lost her job because of you." Laura told her sitting down on the couch.

"Stupid bitch almost got herself fired. Does she have something on Tara?" Sam asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah but I don't know what, she's not telling anyone. June thinks she is a good asset to get back in with the club."

"Thanks for letting me know Laura. You didn't have to warn me." Sam stood up, holding out her hand.

"I did, you saved my life. Several times actually. I do owe you."Laura shook Sam's hand. They walked back outside and Sam locked the door. "Will they believe you?"

"Yeah. I hope so." Sam was already thinking in her head how she could out maneuver Stahl. When she walked into the club house, Clay was talking with Jax, Juice, Opie, and Chibs. "Hey guys we need to talk."

"What's up baby?" Jax asked looking up.

"Tara is going to try to paint me as a rat. Stahl has something on her."Sam told them sitting down, pulling the laptop away from Juice.

"What does she have on her?" Clay asked leaning forward.

"I don't know yet. But a girl I worked with in ATF came to me this morning to warn me. I'm going to try to find out what in the hell is going on." Clay nodded standing up.

"We believe you honey." He kissed the top of her head, nodding to Juice. "You stay and help her. Let's get to work."

Jax lingered behind the rest to talk to Sam. "Can you trust this woman?"

"Yeah, I saved her life, several times. She always tried to make sure I was treated fairly. But we will find out." Sam gave him a grim smile. Jax kissed her before leaving her and Juice to work.

Sam and Juice worked for hours before they finally got what they wanted. "Are you working for the ATF?" Juice asked looking at the pictures.

"No asshole. Look." Sam zoomed the picture in on her ankle. "That's my tracking anklet. And." She paused moving the picture up to her arm. She rolled up her sleeve, holding it out. "See any differences?"

Juice looked at the picture, and then at her arm. "Yeah this wasn't in the picture." Juice pointed out the edge of a large tattoo that wrapped around her bicep. "And you added this." This time Juice pointed out the initials under the crows that wrapped around her wrist.

"Exactly. These are from when I was working off my sentence." Sam turned back to the computer continuing to work. "That bitch!" Juice looked at the screen his mouth dropping open.


	17. Chapter 17

**_***I am soooo sorry it's been so long since I updated. My mom fell in GA, broke her leg and had to have surgery, she is doing well and back home now.***_**

"I'll kill her." Sam stood up but Juice pulled her back down.

"I know, trust me, but we need to print these out. And then tell Jax." Juice stood up walking over to the bar, picking up the phone. When he turned back around Sam was gone. "Sam?" Juice couldn't find her in the clubhouse at all.

Sam stood on the roof, looking down at Stahl and Tara talk. She pulled out her phone, dialing Laura. "Hey I need some help."

Jax pulled into the garage, followed by Clay and Opie. They looked at the unfamiliar black SUV as they walked inside. "What the fuck is this?" Jax demanded seeing Sam talking with a white haired man.

"Jax, Clay I need you both to hear me out. Please." Sam asked standing in front of the still unknown man.

"Okay. What's going on?" Clay relented walking to Sam.

"Clay, this is Director Mann. He is here to investigate Agent Stahl." Sam told him, looking over Clay's shoulder at Jax. "I found out what was going on. This is the only way to solve it."

"You are working with the ATF. Damn. I was so wrong."Jax turned on a dime storming out. Sam bit her lip, fighting back the tears.

"I'm not Clay. I swear." Sam looked at Clay, pleading with him.

"Tell me what's going on."

"Sam accessed Agent Stahl's records, and found these." Mann handed over a stack of pictures. "As you can see Mrs. Kohn had knowledge along what was going on with the ATF investigation, and the most recent incident of where Abel Teller was."

"When I realized how deep the deception was I called Laura, who called Director Mann. He came personally to help clean up the situation." Sam told Clay and Opie.

"Oh god Sammie what are you planning?" Opie asked his little sister. She was vindictive when crossed.

"That's really up to Clay and Director Mann. There is the legal way. Then there is the SAMCRO way." Sam told him, walking to her big brother pulling on his arm. "Come on, they need to decide." Opie let her pull him out of the room, leaving Director Mann and Clay alone.

Sam studied the floor as she and Opie anxiously waited to hear what they were going to do. "Sam get in here." She stood up, walking back inside.

"Okay here is what we are going to do." Clay told her smiling.

_**AN Pt 2 I know its short, but this is set up for Ch. 18, which I have already already started.**_


	18. Chapter 18

"Sammie you okay?" Opie asked his little sister.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sam gave him a tight smile looking over at Jax before she walked out the door. Opie followed her into the parking lot. "He didn't wait for me to explain, he didn't believe me. I." Sam took a deep breath to steady herself. "I'm not okay. But I will be. Once Tara and Stahl are taken care of." Opie nodded watching her jog across the street.

"Do you believe her?" Opie turned to look at Jax.

"Yeah I do. And I don't want to hurt you man, but you are breaking her heart. Let's get this done. Then pull your head out of your ass." The guys walked and they walked over to their bike driving out of the parking lot.

Sam watched the guys pull out, her hand let the curtains fall back into place. Taking another calming breath, she picked up the phone calling Tara. "We need to talk."

"I don't want to fucking talk to you."

"Get over it. Meet me at the diner. 15 minutes." She didn't give her a chance to respond before she hung up. "Stupid bitch." Sam changed her clothes. When she walked out she grabbed her leather jacket. The worn leather covering the 9 millimeter tucked into her jeans.

"Clay why are we doing this? Sam's working for the ATF?" Jax asked. He didn't want it to be true but he believed the pictures that Tara had shown him.

"You are dumb shit you know that." Chibs spoke up from behind him. "That girl loves you."

"Love isn't always enough."

"Shut up. The show is about to start." Clay told them motioning to the screen in the back room of the diner.

Tara looked around, seeing Sam was the only customer seated in the corner facing the door. She walked slowly over to her, feeling confident. "Not so warm now that SAMCRO hates you."

"It's not polite to brag." Sam told her. "Especially when it isn't true bitch. Sit."

Tara sat out of instinct. "No I told Jax the truth; you are working with the ATF. I even had pictures."

"I wanted to give you a little credit. But you really are stupid enough to buy Stahl bullshit." Sam pulled a stack of photos out sliding them across the table. "See I'm not working for the ATF moron. But you, Mrs. Kohn married an ATF agent. And made sure that Jax killed him. Nice."

"I didn't." Tara stammered.

Sam laughed pulling the gun out laying it on the table. "Give me some credit Tara. I don't have a dick you can suck to get yourself out of this mess. Take a look. We will see who SAMCRO wants dead more."

Tara's hand was shaking as she looked through the pictures, wincing when she saw herself handing Abel to Cameron.

"See I can prove your "evidence" is false. You can't do that sweetheart. You are fucked. You were setting them all along."

"What are you going to do with these?"

"That depends on you."

"What, you want me to admit it. Fine! I did come back to Charming, Josh told me too. To set up SAMCRO, but then I fell in love with Jax. And everything changed. When he killed Josh, Stahl contacted me. She was blackmailing me." Tara pleaded with Sam, hoping she wouldn't notice that her hand was inching closer to the gun.

"Do you think I'm that god damn dumb Tara?" Sam asked picking up the gun. "It's a good story keep talking."

"Stahl came to the house; she told me what Gemma had done, so I wasn't surprised when Kip came in."

"And you handed Abel over to Cameron. You let him kill Kip." Sam stated the obvious.

"Yes okay. I did. So what? Kip was SAMCRO; they are bunch of fucking criminals. I thought that I could get Jax to turn straight, we would get Abel back. Be a family."

Sam sighed looking at her. "You know I really wish we had chosen the SAMCRO way, not the legal way." Sam stood up, lifting up her shirt. "See, now you are going to jail. And so is Stahl. So I guess today I won the lottery." Sam walked to the back room smiling.

"Good job baby girl." Clay told her hugging her tightly.

"Thanks." Sam kissed him on the cheek, before she jumped on Opie. "Come on big brother, let's get out of here."

"You got it." Opie laughed as Sam clung to his back like she did when they were little. "Where do you want to go?"

"Away."

"Sam wait." Jax called as Opie carried her out. Sam got off Opie turning to look at Jax.

"What?" Sam didn't look at him, she studied her shoes.

"I'm sorry."

"Words are cheap Jax." Sam turned her head when she heard a fire; she acted on instinct, knocking Jax and Opie down.

"Sam?" Jax asked. Sam had landed on top of Jax. "Sam!" Jax felt something warm and wet touch his stomach.

"Sammie!" Opie yelled rolling her off Jax. They watched in horror as they saw the blood spread from her abdomen.


	19. Chapter 19

"Sammie! Sammie no!" Jax looked in horror as the blood poured out of her abdomen. "Call 911." He looked around and saw Tara holding a gun. "Why Tara?"

"Because you loved her. You were supposed to love me." Tara told him her voice cracking. Jax walked slowly towards her his hands held out. He was oblivious of the noise behind him as the guys carried Sam out of the diner.

"Just give me the gun Tara." Jax reached out, snatching the gun from her. He looked over his shoulder and saw everyone was gone, but the pool of blood seemed to scream at him. Jax's head dropped as the full weight of what he had done hit him. "What the fuck have I done?"

Clay pulled the van up to the hospital and before he was even stopped Opie had Sam in his arms running inside. "We need a doctor over here!" Opie's eyes glazed as the doctors and nurses swarmed around him, taking Sam, wheeling her down the hallway.

When Jax got to the hospital he found the club and Gemma sitting in the waiting room. "How is she?"

"We don't know yet, she's in surgery. The bullet passed through her liver, there is a lot of blood loss." Gemma told him, her hand tightening on Opie's. Jax felt the sting of tears as he nodded. He sat down next to Opie, settling in to wait.

The silence was deafening when they heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall. "What the fuck happened to my baby girl Clay? And did any of you dick heads think to tell me she was back?"

"Pop calm down. Clay didn't do this." Opie stood up, hugging his father. "We have been trying to call you for months, but you ran off remember."

"Of course I remember god damnit!" Piney sat heavily down in a chair, tears filling his eyes. "I should have come sooner."

"You are here now." Gemma told him. Piney nodded hating himself for staying away so long.

When the doctor came, Jax and Opie were pacing the floor, Gemma watching both of them. "Family for Samantha Winston?"

"Yes." Piney answered, he stood walking to face the doctor.

"Ms. Winston sustained severe blood loss. She is stable but still in critical condition. We need her to wake up in the next 24 hours."

"Can we see her?" Jax asked.

"Only family is allowed."

"We are all her family." Piney told him.

"Yes you can see her, only two at a time. She did wake up briefly before surgery, she asked for Op." The doctor told them.

"That's me. Come on Pop." Opie and Piney followed the doctor down the hall. Piney nearly collapsed when he saw Sam hooked up to so many machines.

"My baby." Opie sat next to the bed, picking up her hand.

"Hey little sister. I'm here, so is Pop. The whole club is outside. We need you wake up Sammie." Opie talked quietly to Sam the entire night.

The next morning Jax walked in with two cups of coffee setting them down on the table inside the room. "Any change?"

"Not yet."Opie stretched, still holding onto Sam's hand.

"I'm sure you gotta stretch man. I'll stay with her."

Opie nodded standing up so Jax could sit. "I'll be right back."

"I'm here Sam. I'm sorry. I'm so damn sorry. Please wake up." Jax kissed her hand. He felt her fingers flex but her eyes didn't open. Opie came out of the bathroom. Jax stood up, letting go of her hand. "I'll stay for a while."

The two men held vigil at her bedside most of the day.

"Come on Sammie, please open your eyes." Opie pleaded with his little sister. Her fingers flexed again, and then tightened on his. "That's it, come on Sammie."

"Op." Her voice sounded scratchy and unused.

"I'm here Sam."

"Jax?"

"I'm here too babe."

Sam's eyes fluttered opened, looking unfocused, she found Opie. She managed to smile as her vision cleared. "Jax?"

"I'm here baby."

"Get the fuck out." Sam told him, tears streaming down her face.

"Sam."

"Get out Jax. We can talk later, much later, but not now. Get out." Sam told him, turning her face to Opie. He stood up, opening the door.

"You heard her man. Tell everyone she's awake." Jax nodded slowly walking out of the room.

Opie sat down holding her hand again. "He's gone."

"I know Op. I'm tired."

"Well you got shot."

"No shit." Sam smiled at Opie. "Why was Jax here?"

"He's sorry Sammie. He loves you."

"I know. I just, needed a minute. I love him too. But he didn't even question Tara. And he knew she was trying to set me up."

"I'm a dumb fucker."

Sam and Opie saw Jax standing in the doorway.

"I'm stupid, and I fucked up. Really fucked up and I'm sorry. I love you Sam."

"I know Jackson. And I love you too." Jax smiled and started to come in. "But I still need a minute. Please."

Jax nodded, frowning. "I'll be outside."


	20. Chapter 20

Jax and Opie stood outside while doctors and nurses filed into Sam's room. They heard a cry and Opie ran inside Jax close on his heels. "Jax please GO!" Sam yelled, tears running down her cheeks. He left feeling like she was ripping his heart out.

Jax slid down the wall listening to them yell inside, Sam's cry's rocking him to the core. When the doctors left, there was just the sound of Opie comforting his sister. He waited while the club rotated in and out, Opie always staying with Sam. "Jax?"

"Yeah?" He still stood just outside the doorway, just out of view.

"Op, go get him, I don't feel like shouting." Sam's voice was quiet; you could hear the pain and weakness in her voice. Opie walked outside, pushing Jax in the room.

"I'm sorry." Jax told her again, sitting next to the bed. Sam reached for his hand lacing her fingers with his. "I don't know why I believed her. I saw the pictures, and I. I don't know, I snapped. I knew almost as soon as I was saying it, you weren't working for the ATF, but it seemed like it was too late and the pictures were damning."

Sam listened to him tears streaming down her face. "I know Jax. And at first glance I would have believed them too. But I love you. I love the club. This is my family, and I would never hurt them." The door opened interrupting what she was going to say.

"Ms. Winston, I'm Dr. Wallace, I need to give you an ultrasound." He pulled a cart behind him, turning on the machine.

"Ultrasound?" Jax's voice sounded hollow.

"Oh I'm sorry didn't you know?"

"I hadn't gotten around to telling him yet." Sam told the doctor.

"The baby?" Jax asked looking down at her, fear crossing his face.

"The baby is fine Mr. Teller, which is a miracle considering the trauma that Ms. Winston sustained."

Jax stood silently while the doctor performed the ultrasound, listening intently the beating filling the room.

"The baby is healthy; you are about 9 weeks along. I will schedule your next appointment with the nurse." The doctor left quietly leaving them in the room alone.

"I didn't know Jax. If I had I wouldn't have, I wouldn't have done a lot of things. But I never would have knowingly put our baby in danger."

"I know babe. Damn a baby." Jax sat heavily in the chair, his eyes never leaving Sam. "Do you want to get married?"

"Excuse me?" Sam asked frowning.

"Married, do you want to get married?"

"Jax. I love you, but no."

"No? But we love each other, we are having a baby." Jax didn't expect her to say no.

"You know when I was with the ATF; serving out the rest of my term I used to dream about coming home. And finding you waiting for me, I knew I wouldn't happen but a girl can dream." She smiled her eyes unfocused. "And when I would get to the part about you asking me to marry you, we would be warm and soft from making love. You would ask me because you couldn't imagine living without me. But never, not in all the ways I played out my dreams of coming home, did I imagine getting shot, by your ex, finding out I'm pregnant and having you just blurt it out."

"But I can't imagine living without you." Jax told her, his hand reaching for hers.

"Do the math Jax; I got pregnant when you were still with Tara." Sam's hand rested on her stomach.

"I love you."

"I love you too, but we are not getting married because you knocked me up."

"You got my baby pregnant?" Piney stood in the doorway. "I ought to kick your sorry ass Jackson Teller."


	21. Chapter 21

"Dad! Dad damnit calm down!" Sam yelled trying to sit up.

"He knocked you up." Piney replied, pining Jax against the wall.

"Let him go! OPIE." Sam screamed. Opie ran in pulling Piney off Jax.

"Dad calm down. You are upsetting Sam." Piney turned looking at his daughter. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her face was red from yelling and there was blood seeping from her bandage.

"I'll go get a doctor." Jax said quietly slipping from the room.

"You have to get a grip on yourself dad." Opie said pushing his father towards a chair. He sat on the edge of the bed, tucking Sam's hair behind her ear. "Deep breaths."

"Sam let's take a look." Her doctor motioned for Opie and Piney to step out. They saw Jax in the hallway leaning against the wall.

"I'm not going to apologize Piney. I love her." Jax said holding up his hands.

"Good. God she was shot in the abdomen." Piney said horror passing over his face.

"The baby is okay."The doctor walked, leaving the door open. "But she cannot try to move for a while, she needs to stay calm." They all nodded and filed back into the room.

"Dad, I know you are upset, but please don't hurt Jax. I love him." Jax walked over to the bed, sitting in the chair holding her hand.

"I know honey. I'm sorry. I'm glad you are okay." Piney walked over kissing her forehead.

"Me too daddy. I really need to talk to Jax." Opie nodded, pulling Piney away.

"We will be just outside." Sam nodded watching as the door closed. Jax leaned over pressing a kiss to her stomach.

"What now?" He asked looking up at her.

"Now? Now I get better. And learn how to trust you again. I love you Jax, I love you with everything I have, but I have to learn to trust you again." Sam told him wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'll do whatever I have to do baby." Jax told her kissing her softly.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Short update, but its sweet. :)**_

Sam sighed listening to the doctors go over again what she couldn't do for the next two months. This time Jax and Gemma where both there. "Sorry baby but I want to know what I need to for you." Sam rolled her eyes. Jax shook the doctors hand before walking over to Sam.

"This is for the baby." He whispered before his lips brushed over hers. The baby, Sam's hand rested on her now visible baby bump.

"I know, but I am so sick of laying in bed." She knew was whining but the last 3 months in the hospital had been torture for her. Jax spent most nights there with her, Abel too after a couple nights. She had missed his birthday, stuck here.

"I can think of fun things we can do in bed." Jax whispered as he rolled her down the hallway.

"Tease." Sam looked over her shoulder smiling. The past couple months had been nice with Jax, but now they were going back to the real world.

"We moved your stuff to Jax's baby." Gemma told her opening the car door. "No arguments."

"I wasn't going to." Sam told her holding onto to Jax's hand as she stood up. He helped her up into the SUV, his hands brushing her stomach.

After Gemma was sure that Sam was settled she left the couple to be together without interruptions for the first time in three months.

Jax walked in, leaning against the door frame watching Sam sitting in the middle of the bed playing with Abel. "You shouldn't stare." Jax chuckled walking into the room, sitting with them on the bed.

"I know but I missed this." Sam looked at him questioningly. "You playing with my son."

"Dada."

Jax's mouth dropped open, Sam giggled tickling Abel's tummy. "Can you say it again? Dada?"

Abel looked up at her, then Jax. "Dada." Jax still looked stunned, but smiled. "Dada" Jax responded picking him up holding him tight to his chest, laughing. Sam wiped away the tears spilling over. Jax laughed again, Abel was wiggling to get down. Jax put him down, leaning over to kiss Sam.

"I'm glad you were here."

"I wouldn't be anyplace else baby."


	23. Chapter 23

_**I suck. I'm sorry. I really wish I had some awesome reason why I have been gone so long, but I don't. Sorry, I just suck. Life is busy. But here it is finally. It's the last one. I hope you guys like it**_.

Sam looked out at the kids playing, a smile playing across her lips. So much had changed in the last year. Her hands settled on her belly, absently rubbing circles as she watched Abel playing with Thomas. The two boys looked up and waved. Sam waved her smile growing as Abel called out to her.

"Mama come play."

She moved to go to them when the door opened and Jax jogged over to her, his arms circling her waist. "It's done."

"Are you?" Sam stopped waiting for Jax to finish.

"I'm the new president." Sam smiled turning around in his embrace.

"I'm so happy for you baby." Sam kissed him softly her hands resting on the nape of his neck. "What now?"

"Now I get us out of the gun business." Jax laughed his eyes dropping to her belly. "How's our little girl?"

"She good." Sam smiled taking his hand leading him to the boys.

Jax knelt next to Thomas picking him up, his son's laughter music to his ears. The rest of the club slowly flowed out watching them play on the swing set, the picture perfect family. The pain of yesterday forgotten with the promise of tomorrow full of hope.

Gemma looked inside the clubhouse, now full of pictures of family, not just mug shots. Oh they were still there, but the family she had worked so hard for all these years matured and out grew what she and Clay could do for them. She knew soon enough that SAMCRO would be what John had wanted all those years ago. She smiled, moving outside to watch her family play.

**_Okay I KNOW it was short but it's been SOOO long. Don't hate me. I'm working on updating everything tonight._**


End file.
